Annuloplasty ring holders are used for holding annuloplasty rings during implantation. Such holders are used for positioning, holding, supporting and presenting the annuloplasty ring during surgery.
Typically, annuloplasty rings are used to maintain the shape of the native valve after repair. In a diseased or damaged valve, when the valve closes, the annulus around the valve can change shape such that the valve leaflets do not completely close. This allows blood leakage in the reverse direction. The annuloplasty ring helps maintain the shape of the valve such that the leaflets close properly.
During surgery, the annuloplasty ring is held by an annuloplasty ring holder so that it can be positioned and manipulated by the surgeon. The holder is typically a D-shaped body to which the annuloplasty ring is sutured. See, for example U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,993, to Cosgrove et al. When using a holder of this type, after the annuloplasty ring has been positioned, the sutures are cut so that the holder can be removed.
The removal of the sutures which attach the annuloplasty ring to the holder can be cumbersome and time consuming. Cutting the sutures can also cause damage to the annuloplasty ring. Care must be taken to ensure that pieces of the suture remain attached to the holder and are not left in the patient. The drag from the suture can make it difficult to remove the ring from the holder. Further, the retention sutures can be captured by the sutures used to implant the ring, thereby creating great difficulty in removing the ring from the holder. In addition, it is difficult, if not impossible, to reattach the annuloplasty ring to the holder in such a configuration.